1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction, more particularly, to portable, temporary flooring for working in areas where only joists are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes and building have attics and other spaces that without permanent flooring. The floor area is composed of parallel joists with exposed drywall or blueboard. There may be insulation in between. This arrangement makes it very difficult for walking around in the attic area when using it for storage or for other work on the building.
Often the building owner will lay sheets of plywood or other flat material over the top of the joists to create a passable floor surface. However, this in usually inconvenient because access to an attic is often through relatively small openings, thereby making it difficult to move plywood to the attic. Also, these sheets of plywood are not very sturdy and will not support a large amount of weight or movement.
What is desired is a portable, folding flooring unit that is capable of being easily carried into small areas, such as attics, and is sturdy enough to support a significant amount of weight regardless of its orientation relative to the joists.